Alex in Murderland
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Bobby and Alex are sent undercover in Disneyworld, when Disney characters mysteriously disappear.
1. Partners

Alex in Murderland

By: Cindy

Email: sg1phileshipper

Disclaimer: I was asleep last night and suddenly I woke up bathing in sweat and Dick Wolf was standing next to my bed. He told me I could have Goren and Eames and do whatever pleased me with them. But then I woke up and it was all a dream. So yeah, they're not mine!

Rating: K+

Genre: B/A fluff

Category: Comfort/angst/friendship/romance

Spoilers: Up until "Depths". Set right after the end of "Depths". Timeline is a bit off, but I'm sure you won't mind.

Summary: Bobby and Alex are sent undercover in Disneyworld, when Disney characters mysteriously disappear.

Author's Note: I started writing this story many years ago and found it back partly typed when cleaning out my closest. Of course, I don't have the original story anymore, so I need to type the 26 pages I already had again.

Be warned that this story is completely and utterly silly, full of fluff and probably out of character too. Started writing when I went to Disneyland Paris one too many time.

Reviews are extremely welcome and will feed my motivation to start writing more in the future. And yes, before you ask, I am seasick if I don't take pills for it. And it's so not funny...

Word of thanks: Part of this story was beta-read by Claire. Of course, after all those years, I don't have her email anymore. Thanks a lot, Claire.

 **ALEX IN MURDERLAND**

"What did he say?" Bobby asked as his petite partner joined him in the control cabin. She looked up at him and smiled.

"He wanted to know what happened," she shrugged, while loosening her life jacket. "I said he tripped and fell."

Bobby squint his eyes at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not exactly what happened, Eames," he answered smoothly, trying unsuccessfully to keep the humor out of his voice.

"He doesn't need to know all the details," she said. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she explained, as she continued to wrestle with her life jacket.

Bobby advanced towards her and pushed her hands away. "You really should keep this on," he said softly, tightening the jacket. She tried to push his hands away, but he just pushed them back. In all their silliness, they ended up hand in hand, playful grins on their faces.

"Stop it," Alex commanded, turning around to come face to face with Ross. "Um, Captain," she tried, but Ross waved his dismissively in the air.

"Right," she mumbled and let go off Bobby's hand.

"Behave, Detectives," Ross ordered and started to walk away.

"Maybe we should tell him we know he's fooling around with Rodgers," Bobby murmured softly, his breath tickling her left ear.

"Bobby," she laughed as she poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "You really should try to behave," she added as an afterthought.

Ross turned around and eyed them sharply. "Something wrong, Detectives?" he asked tightly.

"Nothing wrong, Sir," Bobby answered smoothly, keeping a straight face. Ross looked at him for a few seconds, and apparently pleased with Bobby's answer, turned around and walked away, leaving two grinning detectives behind.

"I swear, Bobby, you're really going to get it someday," Alex predicted, accepting the piece of gum offered by Bobby.

"Promises, promises," he said innocently, winking at her and pushing her towards the door.

They sat on deck for a few minutes, waiting for their ride back. The wind was blowing much harder than it had a few minutes ago, making the barge go up and down. They were leaning against the railing, looking at the waves hitting the barge.

"I'm glad I'm not seasick," Bobby pondered casually, casting at sideways glance at his partner. She had suddenly grown very quiet. "Are you okay?" he asked while he gently touched her shoulder, his hand lingering longer than necessary.

A very green looking Alexandra Eames turned towards him. "I don't feel so good," she admitted, holding onto his arm when another wave hit the barge.

"Why don't you sit down?" Bobby offered, pulling her down next to him. "Looking at the horizon is supposed to help," Bobby explained his partner. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked helpfully, his large hand rubbing small circles on the small of her back.

 _I never touched my partner so much,_ Bobby thought to himself _. What the heck is wrong with me,_ he wondered.

"Urg," Alex moaned, feeling Bobby pull his hand away. "Don't stop," she pleaded.

"No?" he asked shyly, putting his hand back where it had been a second ago.

She shook her head. "It's comforting," she admitted, fighting nausea when another wave hit. "Do you mind?" she asked as she put her head against his shoulder.

"No," he whispered so softly she barely heard him.

They sat like that for a while, Alex fighting her nausea each time the barge rocked from side to side. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, opening her eyes again when she felt a hesitant finger softly touching her cheek.

"How's it going?" Bobby asked gently, his finger tracing the outline of her jaw.

"l'll survive," she whispered, closing her eyes again, finding comfort in the soft touch of her partner's hand on her face.

"What's going on here?" Ross's voiced boomed above them. "Do I really need to lecture you guys?" Ross asked.

"She's not feeling well, Sir," Bobby bit back, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. "So why don't you just-," he started, stopping when he felt a soft touch on his arm.

"Bobby don't," Eames whispered, closing her eyes against another upcoming wave of nausea. Bobby kept his mouth shut, but glared at Ross angrily.

"When is the dingy coming back?" he asked, his voice already a tone gentler.

"He should be here any minute," Ross answered, just as they heard the sound of the engine above the noise of the crashing waves. "Do you need a hand?" Ross inquired softly.

"We'll be fine, Sir," Bobby answered, helping Alex to get up and steadying her when the barge shook violently to the right. "Okay?" she asked Alex, as he cast her a sideway glance. She nodded her head cautiously, and gladly accepted Bobby's help to get into the dinghy.

It didn't take them too long to reach shore. Alex sighed deeply once she was back on steady land. "I wouldn't be a very good marine," she stated to no one in particular.

"I'd say," Bobby nodded. "And if you ever want to work in another field of expertise, you can always test out pills against seasickness? You'd be the perfect test subject," he explained, wincing when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Go home, both of you," Ross's voice said from somewhere behind them, "and get a good night's sleep. I have another interesting case waiting for you," he continued.

"Another case, Sir?" Bobby asked, while getting rid of his life jacked, his curiosity suddenly piqued.

Ross eyed Bobby, a gleaming look in his eyes. "This one should be right up your alley, Goren," he said, and Alex could swear she saw his lips curve into a small smile.

 _Well, that's certainly going to be interesting,_ thought Alex. She knew Ross was up to something and she doubted Bobby would be very enthusiastic about it.

"Let's go home, partner," she said as she pulled Bobby along;

"But-but," Bobby stammered resisting Alex's pull.

"Tomorrow, Bobby," she sighed tiredly, grinning when Bobby followed her without further protest.

Alex got in the SUV, followed closely by Bobby and put the key in the ignition. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby fidgeting in his seat, looking at her.

"Will you stop doing that?" she exclaimed.

"Doing what? He asked, throwing his jacked in the back seat.

"Moving like-," she stopped and gave him a sharp look when he started playing with his watch. "Stop moving around like a windmill," she finished.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't realize."

"Let me ask you something," she continued as she turned the key, started the SUV and backed up. "Do you ever sit still?"

"Not really," he grinned at her. "It goes against my nature," he explained as he watched her move swiftly through traffic. "Does it bother you?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I was just wondering."

"Mmmm," he murmured and squint his eyes at her. "Okay."

Alex left the conversation for what it was and drove towards Bobby's apartment.

EAMES RESIDENCE, 3 am

He didn't know how he ended up on her porch, but after the same nightmare had woken him in a cold sweat for the fifth night in a row, ne needed someone to talk to. Ever since his mother died, he had kept what he had gone through during her death to himself. But he couldn't handle it by himself anymore. And that's why he softly knocked on her door.

The knocking at her door was hesitant and not too insistent; not exactly loud yet repetitive enough to wake her from her deep slumber. She reluctantly got out of her warm bed, put on her robe and walked to the door, turning on the light on her way.

Checking the peephole, she found her partner leaning heavily against the doorframe, his eyes downcast. Shen he didn't look up as she opened the door, she immediately knew something was terribly wrong. He just shuffled inside wearily and sank down on her couch with a heavy plop, his shoulders slouching tiredly.

With a heavy step, Alex joined him and sat down, their thighs touching. Bobby briefly looked at her and sighed when she caressed his fingers with her thumb. He smiled sadly and put his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his greying curls.

"Another nightmare?" Alex asked softly. Ever since his mother died, he had shown up at her place every now and then, after suffering another nightmare. He usually just sat there and said nothing and she let him. She knew he would talk when he was ready. But those nightmares seemed to occur more and more often, ever since she had said that it was too late now. They never really talked about what she had said, even though she knew she had hurt Bobby.

She looked at him when he sighed. "You never really told me how it was when your mother died," Alex said gently.

Bobby looked at her and started playing with her fingers. "I guess not."

"I don't really blame you," she whispered softly, tears threatening to fall. "I let you down."

"How so?" he questioned, everything clicking back into place. "Alex-," he started but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry," she said, avoiding his gaze.

He moved his head so he could look down at her. "You didn't let me down," he muttered. "You only let yourself down, because I really do understand what you meant when you said it was too late," he finished.

"Really?" she asked cynically," because I sure as hell don't know what I meant." _I let myself down by letting you get too close to me, even though I swore I wouldn't let another cop that close to me,_ she mentally added.

Bobby hesitated and sighed. This could either make them or break them. "It's too late, because we are already too close to work with anyone else but each other," he said casually.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"Time will tell," he answered and leaned back against the cushions of her couch.

"Sometimes I wish you had come to me after you mom died," Alex said sadly.

"I couldn't do it back then," he explained.

"What has changed since them?" Alex wanted to know.

"Me," he answered with no hesitation in his voice, just complete honesty. "I needed time and work things out of myself first. Everyone I care about leave me," he mumbled desperately.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bobby," she said.

"I'm starting to realize that," he answered just as softly. "That's why I needed to see you," he said feeling selfish for waking her up in the middle of the night when she yawned. "I should let you get back to sleep."

"You're here now, so you might as well stay," she said. "And if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks," he said sweetly.

"Did she suffer?" Alex asked softly.

Bobby shook his head. "The doctors said she didn't," he explained. "They gave her just enough morphine to keep her comfortable."

"Are you okay now?" she asked tenderly.

"Knowing that she didn't suffer makes me feel just a little better," he admitted, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How did she die?" Alex questioned, as she tenderly laid her hand against his cheek. The stubble felt unfamiliar.

"She slipped into a peaceful coma," Bobby explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," she said. "You should have called me when it happened."

He looked at her, offering her a small smile in return. "I didn't want to be a burden," he stated.

Her heart broke at the sad look on his face. "Oh Bobby... You're not a burden," she answered as she took in his features. He reminded her of a lost little boy, whom you just wanted to hold and never let go. Alex pulled him closer to her, but he resisted at first. But after merely a few seconds, he relaxed and melted into her embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each finding comfort in each other's arms.

Bobby looked up when Alex started giggling. "What?" he asked.

She pulled away from him, a grin still gracing her face. "If Ross could only see us now," she said with humor in her voice.

Bobby smiled at her. "I'm sure he would have a heart attack," he said ironically. "Maybe I should call him," he said as he started to pull away.

"I'm sure you'd score a lot of brownie points," Alex said casually, yawning again.

"I should let you go back to bed," Bobby said as he got up from the couch.

"Look," Alex replied, as she got up too. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow, so you can try to sleep some," Alex said, "But I don't think my couch will be comfortable."

"Are you sure," he asked shyly.

"I already said you might as well stay, Bobby. As long as you don't tell Ross we 'spent' the night together," she said with humor.

Bobby laughed out loud. "I'm sure that would make his day," he said as he took off his jacket and his shoes and got comfortable.

Alex looked at him and smiled gently. "I'll get your stuff."

"Thanks, Alex," he answered, with feeling.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "You're welcome." A minute later she got back with a pillow, a sheet and a blanket and threw them on a fidgeting Bobby.

"And if you wake me up because you're moving too much, I'll just get up and hit you over the head," she mumbled and she walked to her room and closed the door.

Bobby smiled to himself and got up to make his bed. If he was lucky, he'd get a couple of hours of sleep. But Bobby being Bobby, he was used to not sleeping. Most of his nights were haunted by nightmares. And the nights that weren't haunted by nightmares were spent sleepless too, since all he could think about recently was his partner, and how important she had become in his life.

Bobby was teetering on the thin line between friendship and love. And he really didn't know how to handle it.


	2. A special assignment

Here's chapter 2 of Alex in Murderland. I'll try to update at least once a week, but sometimes life just gets too busy. I'll do my best though. And keep in my mind that reviews feed my mind and can motivate someone to write more. And thanks for reviewing and reading chapter 1. Enjoyt!

ONE POLICE PLAZA, MONDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH

Bobby and Alex sat in front of Ross and Alex could swear she saw the gleaming look return in Ross's eyes. She eyed her partner and he was sitting uncomfortably. Ross looked at them both.

"I have a very special case for the two of you," Ross started, pulling out a file and handing it to Alex. "One or either both of you won't like it," he explained as he looked at Bobby peaking at file over Alex's shoulder, "but I have a feeling you guys need some time away from here," he finished.

"Disneyworld, Sir?" Alex managed.

"Disneyworld?" Bobby repeated as he looked at Alex in shock. "You're sending us to Disneyworld?" he asked as he looked at Ross.

"You heard me right, Detective. I'm sending you two to Disneyworld," Ross said casually as he folded his hands on his desk. "It seems they have Disney characters disappearing from the face of the earth and they have asked for help."

"The Orlando PD asked for help?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ross answered. "Apparently they have a huge murder case going on over there, and they need every available officer. They also need someone the Disney cast members don't know, because they think one of them had something to do with it."

"How in the world are we going undercover there?" Bobby asked. "I'll be Mickey Mouse and Eames will be Minnie Mouse?" he mumbled.

"Not exactly," Ross answered, keeping a straight face. "And you're lucky, because you get a say in this."

"We can pick who we want to be?" Bobby questioned.

"You either go as Beauty and the Beast, or Eames gets to be Daisy Duck and you can be the cast member accompanying her everywhere," Ross couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. "Just let them know when you get there," he finished as he handed them two plane tickets. "You leave tonight at seven," he concluded, getting up from behind his desk and turning his back towards them. This time he couldn't contain his laughter and burst out in a loud laugh. He turned back around, only to find Eames glaring him angrily.

"You've got to be kidding," Alex barked angrily. "Is this some kind of punishment?" she asked.

Bobby knitted his eyebrow together and looked at Alex questioningly. "We'll be okay, Eames," he said. "We'll go home and pack," Bobby said to Ross and he got up.

"But-," Alex started, but she stopped talking when Bobby, unbeknownst to Ross, put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do," he said, as he gently traced her arm with his thumb.

"Okay," she said, defeated, and followed him out of Ross's office.

Ross watched them both walk away, a worried look crossing his face. He had expected Bobby to complain, but not Alex. Something was wrong with his favorite detective and it was bugging him. He needed to find out what.

Bobby eyed Alex closely as he followed her to the elevator. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked gently.

Alex sighed and leaned heavily against the wall next to the elevator. "I'll be okay," she said honestly. "I just didn't expect him to send us to Disneyworld," she answered quietly as she got into the empty elevator, the events of the past year catching up with her. She bit on her lip and looked at Bobby sadly.

"I can always ask Ross to send someone else," Bobby said helpfully.

She shook her head. "That would mean explaining to him why, and I don't want him to know," she theorized. "You know why I don't want to go and for me, that's enough."

"If you're sure," he answered gently.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for caring, Bobby," she said sadly.

"Always," he said as he tenderly rubbed his knuckles against her cheek.

"I haven't been to Disneyworld since Joe died," she said.

"It was your first holiday as a couple, Alex, so I think no one would blame you if you sat this one out," Bobby said gently.

"I want to do this," she answered as she looked at him. "I guess I have to confront my demons someday."

"And maybe if everything turns out well, you can take Nate," Bobby said as he put his hand on the small of her back when they walked out of the elevator.

"Maybe," she answered, handing Bobby the keys to the SUV.

"You want me to drive?" he asked furrowing his brows in surprise.

"I'm not in the mood," she said simply, climbing in the passenger's seat.

He nodded his head and left the garage, heading to Rockaway Beach.

JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 6 PM

Check-in at the airport at taken them longer than normal, because they both had to declare their weapons at check-in and wait while the special sticker had been put on their cases. They were now sitting in a small booth, drinking a last cup of coffee before their plane left.

Bobby looked at Alex and saw that her mind seemed to be somewhere else. She had been mostly silent the rest of the day. While packing her bags, Bobby had noticed that she sadly looked at Joe's picture every now and then. They had gone to Bobby's afterwards, where had patiently waited on the couch while channel surfing. He was wise enough to know when to leave her alone and today seemed to be one of those days. But still, he was glad he was going to be with her, so he could keep an eye on her.

She sipped her coffee, looking out of the window, staring into space. She turned her head when she felt a large, warm hand covering her own. "I'm okay, Bobby," she said without waiting for his question. "I'm just, um, thinking, you know," she finished.

"I know," he said softly and shook his head. "I'm here for you if you need me."

She smiled at him, the sad look still simmering in her eyes. "I know."

"Just as long as you remember that," he finished. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "About the case," he started.

"You want to know how we'll go," she finished.

"I hate it when you know what I'm going to say before I do," he grinned at her.

"I was thinking Beauty and the Beast," she said nonchalantly. "We'll wear a custom, but we'll still be able to move enough."

"I was thinking something along those lines," he agreed and smiled when he saw a small smile gracing her lips. "You're going to make a very beautiful Beauty, Alex," he added as an afterthought.

She stared at him with her mouth wide open and starting the feel her face flushing. "Thanks," she said softly.

He said nothing but just looked at her. "Shall we go?" he asked, waiting for her to follow him.

"This is going to be so much fun, she said sarcastically. "Oh joy," she mumbled.

Bobby said nothing and just smiled.

By the time they had boarded the plane, Alex had grown totally quiet and her mood seemed to have gone down one notch. Bobby knew well enough to leave her alone with her thoughts for now and let her deal with things in her own time.

He was staring out of the window, even though it was dark and there was not much to see, except the flickering light from another plane flying by in the distance and the twinkling of the stars. Alex sat calmly next to him and she had fallen asleep some time ago. From time to time she stirred in her sleep and when Bobby looked at her, he could swear he saw sadness cross her face, even in her sleep. He picked up his New York Times and went back to his crossword puzzles.

Alex mumbled something incoherently next to him and her head fell on his shoulder. She smiled to himself when she moved closer to him. Trying not to wake her, he put the armrest between them in the upright position and took his time to really look at her.

To say Alexandra Eames was beautiful, was saying the earth was round. He had always known how beautiful his partner was, but it was only lately that he found himself thinking about her more and more. He had always had a soft spot for his petite partner, cherishing their friendship. But when these past months he had come to think of her as more than just a friend. He didn't know when it happened, but these deep and growing feelings for her scared him to death. Luckily, Bobby was the master of all masters in hiding his feelings. He couldn't risk losing her both on the job and outside the job. And that's why he decided the best thing he could do was shut up and keep his feelings to himself. But in times like these, when she wasn't looking, and his own guard was down, he allowed himself to look at her the way he always wanted to look at her. It wasn't fair to her, he knew that. But he couldn't help himself to take in whatever he could.

"Stop staring," she mumbled next to him and languidly she opened her eyes. "I could feel your eyes on me," she explained and looked him in the eyes. "I'm okay, Bobby."

"I – I thought you were asleep," he stuttered, putting a stray lock of her behind her ear. _Stop touching her like that,_ he mentally added as an afterthought.

Alex was stunned by his sudden display of affection. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I was, until I felt someone staring at me," she rasped hoarsely, gladly accepting the cup of water Bobby offered her. "Thanks."

He smiled and put the water back on his table. "You seemed, I don't know-," he started, "sad."

"I guess I'm still a little sad," she pondered brokenly. "But ask me again in the morning and I'll feel much better," she explained matter-of-factly.

Bobby tiredly ran a hand over his face and nodded. "Okay."

" _We'll start our descent towards Orlando International Airport shortly,"_ a soft voice came over the intercom. _"We kindly ask you to return to your seats and put your seatbelt on. Please put your tray tables and seat in the upright position. The current temperature in Orlando is 68° and a soft breeze. Forecast for tomorrow is a very nice 88° and sunshine. We wish you a pleasant stay and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines."_

"We're there already?" Alex asked in surprise. "I guess I was really tired."

"Sorry," Bobby whispered, a feeling of guilt overwhelming him. "I guess that's my doing."

"Stop apologizing for coming to me last night or I'll shoot you," she answered flatly. "I can kill you and get away with it, you know. I know many ways to dispose of a body," she explained. She stretched her legs and felt soft hit her sock-clad feet. She looked down and took the red blanket in her hands. "You covered me," she said tenderly.

Bobby looked away for a second and shrugged. "Uh, I guess so," he whispered. "You were shivering, so-," he explained himself.

"You're the sweetest guy ever," she quipped and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "How come you are not married and have three kids already?" she asked.

"Alex," he rasped, as he touched his cheek where she had so gently kissed him. "I… I'm-," he tried in an exasperated voice, not getting out what he wanted to say.

Alex took pity on him and offered him a beaming smile. "Thanks." _I wonder what he was going say,_ she pondered curiously. _I'll have to be very patient we him,_ she thought. Her lips curled at the corners into a small smile.

Bobby eyed her curiously. "What's wrong?" he chuckled. "You look like the cat that just ate the canary," he gasped when she squeezed his leg.

"Sorry," she whispered as she snatched his cup of water and took another sip. "Just some funny thoughts, you know," she deadpanned sarcastically.

He squint his eyes and wisely kept his mouth shut. He could handle her angry, mad and sad, but he still didn't know how to deal with sarcastic Alex. Sometimes he was stupid enough to reply, but it always turned out tit for tat. She was much better at the sarcastic game than he would ever be. _And it only adds to her charm,_ he added mentally. "Mood swings," he mumbled softy, not realizing he had said it out loud until Alex looked at him.

"What?" she asked adamantly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Ah shit," he frowned and crouched down to pick up his newspaper.

She pulled it from his grasp and hit him on the arm with it. "I'm not having mood swings," she grumbled exasperated.

"Ah, Eames," he tried, not finding his words. "I wasn't supposed to say it out loud," he murmured.

"I'd say so," she answered. "Thinking about me much?" she asked flatly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Bobby stared at her with his mouth wide open, completely left speechless. "And close your mouth dear, you're catching flies," she said casually.

She looked smug, she looked really smug now. One day he was going to wipe that smug look off her face. _Maybe-,_ he thought, his eyes sparkling mischievously. _Tit for tat, Eames,_ he thought, an infectious smile appearing on his face. He leaned over the armrest and kissed her cheek, his soft breath tickling her ear. He casually leaned back in his seat and looked at her.

"Wha-," she mumbled incoherently, her mouth wide open.

"Who's catching flies now?" he asked with a tinge of pride in his voice.

She squint her eyes and pretended to chew on something. "And they taste not so bad either," she said casually, jabbing her finger in his solar plexus. "But you," she said, "you should shave."

Bobby rubbed his hand over the stubble on his cheek. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "I swear I shaved this morning, but it doesn't seem to have helped much."

"Mmm," she mumbled, taking a piece of gum out of her pocket. "You want one?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered and put the offered piece of gum in his mouth and started chewing. "Me and my ears thank you," he stated in mock seriousness. "Imagine I would have popped my eardrums. I would have missed your snoring," he quipped.

"I do not snore," she retorted.

"You do," he responded soothingly, lazily raising his eyebrow. "I couldn't even hear the engine over your snoring," he groaned, miserably failing to contain and infectious smile.

"You," she grumbled as she hit his arm, hard.

"Ouch," he grumbled and he rubbed the sour spot on his arm. "I'm just saying," he whispered and held his hands up in defense.

"You're so fully of yourself tonight. Care to tell me why?" he questioned.

"To take your mind of things," he replied sheepishly. "Did it work?"

She smiled at him, her special Bobby smile as she called it. "I guess it did."

"Good," he murmured proudly, taking Alex's hand and interlacing their fingers. "I hate to see you down," he admitted with a lopsided grin.

"Same goes for me, Bobby," she answered, smiling broadly when he gently kissed the tip of each of her fingers. "Sometimes I wish you would talk to me more," she explained gently. "But then I realize that you'll talk to me when you are ready."

"You know me all too well, Eames," he chuckled and let go of her hand.

The landing went very smoothly and when fasten your seatbelt sign went off Bobby got up and took both his Alex's carry-on out of the overhead compartment.


	3. Welcome to Orlando

"This is hopeless," Bobby sighed as he watched the baggage carousel pass by for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "I can't believe they lost our luggage," he frowned.

"Let's just go, Bobby," she said tiredly as she pulled on his arm. "We'll fill out the lost baggage form and…. just-," she murmured desperately.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "You must be tired."

"I am. Can we please just fill out the form and go meet Detective McClintock?" she asked.

"Okay," he answered softly, picking up her carry-on and putting it on the luggage cart. "I hope you put your first necessities in your carry-on?" he asked as he looked at her sideways, taking in her tired look.

"Yes mom, I did, I am a good little soldier," she quipped as she trudged out of the baggage claim area, Bobby in tow.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones whose baggage had gotten lost that night. After a frustrating 45 minutes wait to get to the head of the line, Alex had gotten furious for some reason. When they were finally first in line, Bobby held his hand up. "Why don't you just wait here?" he asked soothingly.

Alex put her hand on her hips and glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me," she barked, annoyed at the look Bobby gave her. "If I don't go, you don't go," she deadpanned sarcastically.

 _What is she, five years old,_ Bobby wondered. "Why don't you go then?" he asked her as he held his hands up in defense. "I'll just wait here until you have finished biting the poor employee's head off," he retorted in an exasperated voice.

Alex glared at him angrily, trying her very best to be mad at him. But as hard as she seemed to try, she couldn't stay angry at the silent adoration that had somehow appeared on his face. Alex wondered if Bobby even realized how he was looking at her, so she just kept her mouth shut about it. "Okay," she surrendered, and it started to sink in how much her partner really cared about her. But he was her partner, and he wasn't supposed to look at her like that.

"Thanks," he smiled at her and shuffled closer to her, softly laying his hand on the small of her back. The gesture of affection wasn't lost on her and she smiled up at him, holding on to his gaze longer than necessary. They broke eye contact when it was Bobby's turn to go up to the booth. She waited patiently for the three minutes it took him to fill out the forms and return to her.

"Everything done?" she asked as he came back with a copy of the form in his hand.

"Yes," he answered, watching her as she put the form away in her purse. "Our baggage will probably be delivered to us in the morning," he explained.

"It's not lost?" she frowned confusedly.

"Apparently not. No bags have been delivered since 7 pm when the baggage department went on a sudden strike because one of their colleagues got fired for no apparent reason," he went on with his explanation.

"Why didn't they say anything?" she interrupted.

"Well, they announced it over the speakers every ten minutes or so," he grinned.

"I didn't hear it," she muttered, pushing the doors to the arrival hall open? "You?"

"Not a thing. You were probably half asleep and I have no excuse for not hearing it," he quipped.

"What's your excuse for not hearing it?" she inquired.

"I was too busy looking at you being half asleep," he answered sheepishly.

"You're forgiven," she whispered hoarsely, pointing in the direction of someone holding a 'Detective Goren and Eames' sign up. "That must be McClintock."

They walked over to a short, balding man holding the sign up. He smiled at them when they were a few feet away. "You Goren and Eames?" he asked in a tick Southern accent.

"That's us," Alex answered as both she and Bobby shook McClintock's hand. "I'm Alex Eames and that's my partner Bobby Goren," she explained as she pointed to Bobby. "Sorry we're late, but we got held up at baggage claim, since we didn't hear the strike announcement," she apologized.

"That's okay," he smiled at her. "It happens all the time. They baggage area is so loud that most people don't understand a thing that's being said over the speakers," he finished. "Baggage department goes on strike at least once a month. If you'll just follow me, I'll drive you to your place. By the way, my name is Steve."

"Don't we need a car?" Bobby questioned logically.

"It's all taken care of," Steve said. "The car is waiting for you at your place." He stopped to look at Bobby. "And it's an SUV, since your Captain said you were a big guy. So you'll be able to drive comfortably," he said.

"She usually does the driving," Bobby chuckled as he pointed to Alex with his thumb. "She says there's enough crime in New York without me driving."

"It's true," Alex said as she swatted his arm. "You drive like a fighter pilot. You're a real danger."

"Got to keep the lady happy, huh?" Steve asked as he winked at Alex.

They followed him to his car, Bobby staying a few feet behind Steve. Alex stopped to see what was taking him so long. "You have an admirer," he whispered in her ear as he caught up with her.

"Right," she snorted. "I was about to say the same thing," she chuckled.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly, following her to Steve's car. Hey put both their bags in the trunk and both sat in the rear seat. "You don't want to ride shotgun?" Bobby asked Alex.

"Nah," she replied tiredly. "I prefer to drool on you rather than on some stranger when I fall asleep."

During the drive to their rental place, Alex managed to fall half asleep and wake up twice. When her head fell on Bobby's shoulder for the third time, he chuckled softly. Steve looked in his rearview mirror and smiled at the view of the two unguarded partners. All their defenses seemed to be down. When the big Detective chuckled at his partner, she opened her eyes lazily and they smiled at each other adoringly. In the front seat, Steve shook his head at the display of affection. They may not have known it themselves, but it was so clear to an old fox like Steve McClintock how crazy they were about each other. He just hoped someone would kick them in the butt right in time for them to realize it.

They arrived at a gated community called Windsor Hills and Steve said something to the guards. The gates opened and Steve drove in. They pulled up on the driveway of a gorgeous town house and Alex took her head off Bobby's shoulder and sighed. "We're here?" she rasped hoarsely, swallowing hard to get her voice back. "Nice place," she quipped as Bobby helped her out of the car.

"The house belongs to the department," Steve explained as he handed Bobby two small bags. "Since it is in a guarded and gated community, we usually use it as a safe house," he explained. "You have a pool in your backyard and there is also a community pool. You can rent videos here, play game and lots of other fun things. This is really nice community," Steve finished.

"We don't have those kind of place in New York," Bobby said as he took the key to the house from Steve's hand. "We usually rent a safe house or something."

"I know what you mean. Owner bought this place a year or so ago and couldn't afford the payments anymore, so the department got this place real cheap, and they thought it would come in handy," Steve answered.

"Well," Bobby said as he shook Steve's hand. "Thanks a lot for picking us up."

"You're welcome," he said as he shook Eames' hand. "Instructions are inside the house, along with my card in case you need anything," he explained before he entered his car and backed it out of the driveway. He gave them a little wave from the street and drove off.

"Can you please open the door?" Alex asked as she heavily leaned against the white door. She took her time to look around the yard and scowled.

"What's up?" Bobby asked as he opened the door and switched the lights on.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" she hissed.

"No," Bobby shook his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Have you looked around?" she asked.

"No," he retorted, as he turned around and took one quick glance at the garden. "Oh."

"Exactly. A nice house, with a wonderful yard and white picket fences," she deadpanned sarcastically. "Is everything a fairy tale around here?"

"Aw, come one," he said as he pushed her inside. "You're just tired and cranky," he said and avoided the hand that swatted his arm.

"I'm not cranky," she scowled. "Tired, yes, but cranky, no. I am never cranky."

"Well," Bobby murmured as he picked up the bags. "I wonder how much fun you are when you are really cranky," he whispered over his shoulder matter-of-factly.

"You," she groaned and threw her purse at him. She burst out laughing when it hit him on the back of the head.

"Spousal abuse, someone call the police," Bobby mumbled as he put the bags down, turned around and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"We are the police, dear," she deadpanned and looked at him. When he didn't reply she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Bobby," she said. "You are right; I am feeling cranky right now.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he whispered back and shook his head. "But you're quite a little devil sometimes," he added as an afterthought.

"I grew up in a house full of boys," she said defensively and held her hands up. "I had to learn how to defend myself." She smiled when he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"You want something to eat?" he asked as he let go off her and walked towards what he expected to be the kitchen. "Maybe we can order takeout."

"Okay," she replied, following him in what turned out to be a beautiful and very well equipped kitchen. "This is great."

"I could get used to a kitchen like this," he announced as he opened the fridge. To his surprise it was very stocked, with all sorts of fruit and vegetables, meat, soda and milk. When he opened the pantry he found cereals, bread and pancake mix. "There's enough in here to feed an army," he said as he started to open more cabinet doors. "I'll fix us something instead of ordering take out." He turned to Alex. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Um-," she hesitated, looking at Bobby rummaging through the fridge. _If I say what I'm really in the mood for, you'll freak out,_ she blushed at the thought.

"Alex," Bobby eyed her curiously, taking in her reddening cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Um-," she mumbled incoherently. "Sorry, I'm too tired to think straight," she said as she faked a yawn.

Bobby nodded his head and smiled. "Does pasta sound okay?"

"Pasta sounds great," she answered, as she yawned again, this time for real. "Sorry," she muttered.

"That's okay. Why don't you take a bath or something while I fix us something to eat?" he asked as he put his jacket on the counter, took out pots and pans and took what he needed out of the pantry and the fridge. He had already started the stove before she had time to answer.

"Okay. Thanks partner," she said sweetly and when he wasn't looking, she smiled lovingly at the big giant teddy bear he really was. She watched as he put a pack of meat back in the fridge and went in search of the bathroom.

The bathroom was the biggest bathroom she had ever encountered in her life. It had a giant Jacuzzi tub, a huge mirror and the closets were well stocked, with pink and fluffy large towels. In the corner of the bathroom she found two bathrobes, one for _him_ and one for _her_.

She was soaking the large tub with her eyes closed, when a soft knock on the door took her out of her reverie. "Alex," Bobby asked shyly from behind the closed door. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll be out in a minute," she answered as she lazily got out of the tub. Just as she was going to pick up her towel, she slipped on the mat, losing her balance. She tried to regain it, but to no avail. She knew she was going down. _That wasn't part of the plan,_ she thought as she came down with a loud thud.

"Alex," Bobby asked from behind the door. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded scared and urgent.

Alex could hear him, but couldn't really answer. "Urg-," was all she could get out, her head hurting like hell.

"Alex, I'm coming in," Bobby said and he slowly pushed the door open.

She lay sprayed out on the floor, completely naked. _I'm naked, Bobby,_ she thought somewhere in the back of her mind, but she couldn't get the words out. _Ouch, my head really hurts,_ she thought.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Bobby asked, his fingers gently probing her head. A second later she felt something warm and fuzzy covering her, gentle fingers returning to her skull. "You have a bump on your head," Bobby said as his fingers probed the sore spot.

"Stupid mat," she muttered as she turned her head to look at him. The worry was evident in his eyes. "I'm okay Bobby, don't worry," she said as he pulled his fingers away.

"At least you're not bleeding," he explained and sighed deeply. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. "Are you dizzy or do you feel like throwing up?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, Bobby," she answered. "My head just hurts a little, that's all. I don't think I have a concussion," she said before he could ask. "I'd just like to get up from this cold floor."

"Um, Alex," he started.

"A little hand would be nice," she said as she watched him look away. "I'm freezing my butt of here, no pun intended," she smiled mischievously when he dare to look her in the eyes. "Just help me up, please?"

"Alex," Bobby said again, his voice sounding exasperated.

"I know," she said before he could finish. "I am laying butt naked on the floor in front of my partner of 7 years."

"Exactly," he said, not looking anywhere else but her eyes.

Alex sighed. "Just help me up, Bobby," she said. "I know you well enough to know that you are not going to eye me like a horny teenage boy." She felt Bobby taking her small hand in his much larger one and pulling her up, feeling the towel he had put on her slip off.

He closed his eyes and kept them like that, not wanting to ogle his partner. He helped her up and enjoyed the warmth of her body being so close to his. She smelled of peaches and strawberries and reluctantly he let go off her hand. He heard her moving around in the bathroom and a few seconds later he fell a hand on his arm.

"Bobby?" she asked as her hand came down to his wrist.

Bobby just took there, his eyes still closed, still enjoying how close she was to him.

"You can open your eyes now," she said and smiled when he did.

Bobby looked at her and took in the beautiful sight of his petite partner dressed in a fluffy white _her_ bathrobe. _How much I would like to be the him to Alex's her,_ he thought. "What's wrong?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Can you bring me my bag, please?" she asked shyly. "I need to put on some clothes I think," she said as she pointed towards the bathroom.

"Okay," he answered as he went down the stairs to retrieve her bag from the kitchen. He eyed the candle he had put on the table and suddenly it seemed like a very bad idea. He blew it out and took it back to the living room. He took Alex's bag, an ice pack and walked back up the stairs. He softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come one in," Alex answered softly.

He opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub, her hand touching the back of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"It's just throbbing a bit and I have a huge bump on my head," she explained.

Bobby sat down next to her and touched the back of her head, holding the ice pack against it. "Ouch," he said as he felt a large bump starting to form. "Does your head hurt?" he asked.

She shook her. "No, it just feels a little sore," she admitted.

"That's a good sign," Bobby said as he looked around the bathroom. "I bet this is going to be your favorite place in the house," he stated absentmindedly as he looked at the large Jacuzzi tub and smiled at his partner.

"Just as the kitchen is going to be your favorite place," she answered as she took the offered bag from his hand. Her hand brushed his by doing so, and she shuddered at the contact.

"You okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"I'm just cold," she lied and went through the small amount of clothing her in bag.

"You'd better get dressed," he said as he got up. "And hold that pack in place for a few minutes," he said as he trudged out of the bathroom and went back downstairs.

Alex joined him a couple of minutes later, just in time to watch him fill the plates. "I hope sauce from a jar is okay?" he asked as he put the plate down in front of her. "I would have made sauce from scratch," he explained, but he was interrupted by Alex.

"That's okay, Bobby," she interrupted him. "Thanks for cooking."

"You're welcome," he answered as he watched her swirl her spaghetti around her fork and put it in her mouth. The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence, each of them looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. By the end of the meal, Alex yawned again.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly as she looked at her watch, surprised to see that it was well after one.

"Maybe you should turn in," Bobby said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you're right," she answered as she got up and started to clean the table. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Why don't we just put them in the sink," Bobby offered. "I'll do them in the morning," Bobby said as he helped her clear the table. "Maybe you should put some more ice on your head before you go to bed," Bobby said.

Her lips curled into a small smile. "Okay," she whispered in a raspy voice and took another sip of water.

"Um, Alex," he started hesitantly. "There's something you should know," he continued as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't know now to say this, but-," he hesitated as he got up and handed her the letter.

She took the paper from his hands and started reading. When she was finished she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "We've been tricked," she stated.

"And by no other than Ross," he answered flatly. "He left the good part out," he deadpanned. "I knew he had more than one trick up his sleeve. "He looked at Alex as she giggled. "What?" he asked.

"He reprimands us for being too close on the boat and then he sends us undercover to Disneyworld. And to top it off, he knew the characters disappearing were involved with each other. What's wrong with that?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I should have carried you over threshold?" he quipped sarcastically. "Ross is sly old fox," he said.

"Bobby," she laughed as she swatted his arm. "So I guess I have a boyfriend huh?" she rambled.

"Imagine that," he replied. "And I have a girlfriend," he said as he followed her out of the kitchen. "We haven't even started our new job, and we're already breaking the rules?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I think I read somewhere that dating close colleagues is discouraged in Disneyworld," she stopped in her tracks, Bobby bumping into her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "You think it has something to do with the disappearances?"

"I'm sure it does," she explained. "Minnie Mouse was dating Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck was dating Goofy," she shuddered at the thought. "Daisy Duck was dating Pluto-."

"I hope Donald Duck was a woman," he absentmindedly interrupted her, raising his eyebrows at the thought.

"Let's go to bed, boyfriend," she chuckled pushing him towards the stairs.

"Really?" he asked, grinning at her.

"In your dreams, buddy," she chuckled, following him up the stairs.


	4. Let the fun begin

Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks for your reviews, they feed my mind. I'll try to update at least once a week, but somehow ff and my MacBook aren't good friends and won't always let me. Very frustrating! Enjoy and thanks for reading.

LET THE FUN BEGIN

The next morning Bobby was puttering in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He dried his hands on a towel and glanced at his watch: it was nearly 9 am. He walked to the massive, white front door and opened it; a nervous looking teenager was staring at the imposing Bobby Goren, a bag in each hand and two suitcases on the floor. "Mr. … um… Goren," he stammered nervously, still taking in Bobby's features.

"That's me," Bobby answered softly, taking pity on the nervous boy. "Thanks for bringing our luggage," Bobby said earnestly, squinting his eyes to look at the teenager's nameplate.

"You are welcome, Sir," he muttered quietly, putting the bags on the doormat and handing Bobby the suitcase. With a nod of his head he turned around, and walked back to his red and blue van.

"Hey wait up," Bobby said and walked towards the confused boy, whom had stopped in his tracks and was now staring at Bobby whom was heading towards him. Bobby put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and took out a 5-dollar bill. He handed it to the teenager with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Sean."

"Thank you, Sir," he answered softly and smiled at Bobby. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Goren replied, walking back to the door, picking up the bags standing on the doormat inside. He closed the door behind him and put the entire luggage near the feet of the staircase. He'd get them up later; he didn't want to wake up Alex. When he walked back to the kitchen, the coffee has just finished brewing. He poured himself a cup and sat down behind the counter, his unfinished crossword from yesterday's New York Times in front of him.

Alex emerged half an hour later, her hair tousled. She looked like she had been in a fight with a pit-bull. Bobby eyed her worriedly and raised his eyebrows. "Rough night?" he asked sympathetically.

"I had a nightmare," she shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to his. Bobby had gotten up in the meantime and was pouring her coffee. She smiled up at him and gladly accepted the offered steaming, hot cup. "Thanks."

"How's the head?" Bobby asked as he touched the back of her head, feeling the bump on her head. It was much smaller than it was the night before.

"Head's doing okay," she answered and took a large sip from her cup.

"I'm going to put your luggage in your room, if that's okay with you," he said casually, leaving the kitchen and missing Alex filling out the blanks in his crossword puzzle.

Her room was immaculate, that he had to admit. He suspected that she had been up for a while, because her bed was already made and it was wrinkled near the side, probably where she had sat down. Bobby put her luggage in front of the closet and sighed. He knew her nightmare had been more than just a simple nightmare. He suspected it had probably been about Joe. Ever since re-opening the death of her husband, she had admitted that she had more nightmares than usual. And from the looks of it, this case wasn't doing her any good. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the book on the nightstand. When he walked closer, he felt his heart skip a beat: The book was titled 'How to deal with post-traumatic stress?' Immediately images of Alex's kidnapping more than a year ago came to mind. Had he been so locked up inside his own problems that he had missed that his partner was still dealing with her kidnapping? How could he have been so stupid to miss that all was not well with Alex, his partner and best friend. He took the book in his hand and with certain sadness in his features, he left his partner's room.

She was still sipping her coffee and staring in front of her when he came back in the kitchen. In front of her, laid his finished crossword puzzle. With a defeated sigh he sat down. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Something wrong?" she questioned him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded and laid the book in front of her.

"Oh," she sighed. "It's not what you think."

"How could I have missed that something was wrong with you?" he sighed defeated. "As your partner I should have known that you were still dealing with things," he rambled on.

"Bobby," she tried softly, but to no avail. He carried on with his rambling and incoherent mumblings, while making wide movements with his arms. She sighed deeply. "Bobby," she tried again, but he still didn't stop. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He stopped his ramblings and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled sadly, casting his eyes to the floor.

"It's not what you're thinking, Bobby," she explained.

"I really should have seen it," he said grimly, still ignoring her.

"Bobby, STOP," he yelled and he finally stopped his movements and gave her a sheepish look. "Will you please just listen to me?" she pleaded.

"Okay," he nodded and turned his body to face her.

"It's not what you're thinking," she explained.

"It's not?" he questioned surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not having PTSD," she said earnestly.

"You're not?" he asked, the truth about how she felt and his silly behavior finally starting to sink in.

"Don't you think I would have told you?" she questioned seriously.

"I guess so," he answered and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile of her own.

"I guess I was worried about you," he admitted as she got up to pour them both another cup of coffee.

"It's very sweet of you to worry about me, but if something was wrong with me, I'd tell you," Alex said as she added a spoon of sugar to her cup. "Stop blaming yourself for everything, Bobby, or you'll self-destruct."

"I know," he admitted. "But I can't help worrying about you." He gratefully took the cup of coffee she offered him and took a large gulp. "Thanks," he said as he took another sip and joined her near the fridge. She was peaking inside. Bobby laid his right arm on top of the fridge and peaked inside over her shoulder. She took out some yogurt, closed the door and stood back up. It caused her to bump against Bobby, her very tall and imposing partner, also the object of her last dream. Last night hadn't been a nightmare about Joe, but had rather been a very disturbing dream in which her partner got shot and died in her arms. She had woken up in tears, but she would never tell him what she had dreamt about. She stood with her back to him for a while and slowly turned around after what seemed like an eternity.

She came face to face with Bobby, his lips curled into a mischievous grin. She grinned back at him and they just stood there staring at each other. She felt the tension in the air changing from teasing to more serious. Alex felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she started to get anxious. She cared a great deal about her partner. Heck, she loved him even, but she would never tell him that. She also felt things were slowly starting to change between them, but she chickened out. "I have to get dressed," she whispered.

"Okay," Bobby whispered back, still not removing his arm and still looking at her.

She read something in his eyes that she couldn't explain; she had never seen that look in his eyes before.

 _I love her so much_ , Bobby thought, a look of total adoration on his face. He removed his arm from the fridge and watched her as she left the kitchen. Bobby let out the deep sigh he had been holding, got away from the fridge and sank down on a bar stool near the kitchen counter.

Alex was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom and took in her features. She was wearing a dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt, bringing out the color of her eyes. She brushed her teeth and applied a little makeup, looking at the result in the mirror. She thought she looked okay and smiled to herself. She turned off the lights and went back downstairs.

Bobby looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Alex Eames walked back in the kitchen and she looked beautiful. He swallowed hard and smiled at her. "Did you finish this?" he asked, pointing to his crossword puzzle, a tinge of pride in his voice.

"I did," she replied. "I got bored."

"Uh uh," he answered, smiling when she made another trip to the fridge. She opened it and turned around.

"Stay in your seat this time," she said gently, but adamantly.

"Okay mom," he grinned foolishly and took a sip from his cup. "I can't believe you're eating again," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Watch your mouth, buster," she grumbled playfully as she put a raspberry in her mouth. "I was expecting a home cooked breakfast from my partner this morning, but I guess he had more important things to do."

"You're right, I should have cooked us something," he said as his face turned sad. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Now Alex felt guilty. "Bobby," she sighed tiredly and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of him. "I was kidding," she said as she stood between his legs, leaning against his bar stool. "You're a real piece of work."

Bobby put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, laying his forehead against hers. He offered her a tender smile and gently kissed her forehead, his soft breath caressing her hair. He wanted to kiss her someplace else than her forehead, but he was afraid to do so. So he simply held her with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed.

Alex's insides were melting; her stomach was turning inside out. She didn't know that her partner simply holding her would bring out these very deep and immense feelings. She was totally washed away by her love for this giant teddy bear. Of all the people in the world, she never would have guessed when they were first partnered together that she would fall so hard for another cop, especially a cop with his reputation. And she was falling harder and harder each day. Well, they were supposed to be in love as Beauty and the Beast, so maybe while they were in public she would get away with being clingy to him. They were also supposed to be working together, while secretly having a relationship, since it was frowned upon in Disneyworld.

A few minutes later, Bobby pulled away. As he did so, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek and caressed her cheekbone with his finger. She smiled at him. "I don't understand how you can be so mean and tough on the job, when in reality you're just a gentle teddy bear," she stated to no one in particular.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that, or they'll think you're a softie," he laughed out loud, gently squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but we should get going," he explained as he looked at his watch.

"What time did we have to meet Mr. Jamison?" she inquired.

"He's expecting us between 11.30 and 12.00," Bobby said as he looked at the letter. "We should ask for him at the entrance."

"Who exactly is this Jamison?" Alex wanted to know.

"He's the head of entertainment," Bobby explained as he filled a glass of water and took a sip. "I'm really looking forward to being the Beast," Bobby murmured sarcastically.

Alex laughed out loud. "I can't wait to see you in those clothes," she chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be the hit of the Disney season."

"Maybe I won't be the hit of the season, but I'm sure it'll be a hit," Bobby replied with a teasing tone. "Are you about ready?" he asked gently as Alex took a small water bottle from the refrigerator.

"I'm good," she answered as she took a bite from a snickers. Bobby eyed her with a huge grin on her face. "What?" she asked exasperated. "I'm hungry."

"I can't believe how much you eat," he replied, snatching the snickers from her hand and taking a bite. "Good," he murmured.

"Mine," she mumbled with her mouth full and swatted his arm. "If you're hungry, take your own."

"Don't shoot me," he grinned at her and gave back her chocolate bar. "I bet you would kill someone for some sweets," he stated.

"You'd better believe it, mister," she replied and took her coat from his hands. "Thanks," she started as she pointed to the chocolate bar in her hands.

"Okay, I get it," he grumbled as he held his hands up in defense. He held her coat and with a huge grin on her face, she put her arms through the sleeves.

"You're a good boy, Bobby," she mumbled while chewing on her snickers.

"Do I get a threat?" he asked mischievously as he donned his own coat. He pulled her hat off the rack and pulled it over her ears and eyes. "Are you expecting snow, Eames?"

"Hey," she groaned as she playfully hit his arm.

"Spousal abuse, dear," he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run through her body. To her fear, Bobby had noticed she shivered lightly. "Are you cold?" he asked nonchalantly. Alex wisely kept her mouth shut and gave him a mean and dirty look.

"If you must really know, we're not supposed to be married yet," she mumbled as she put her hat back on the rack. She watched Bobby's face turn into a huge grin, before she realized her slip of the tongue. _Oops_ , she thought, _I wasn't supposed to stay it out loud._

"Not yet?" he quipped and burst out laughing when her face turned as red as a tomato. "You're blushing," he stated.

"I'm hot," she retorted. "Let's get out of here," she added to try and save her butt, hoping he would let it go.

"It's cute," he whispered as he opened the door, hoping she wouldn't hear him. But Bobby wasn't so lucky, she had heard him all right.

"Thanks," she just said and walked out of the townhouse ahead of him. _If I would really say what I'm thinking right now, he'd be shocked,_ she thought. _I guess, some day, I'll have to tell him how I really feel,_ she pondered. _Or it's going to eat me alive,_ she realized as she started to work out a plan in her head how to make her feelings clear to Bobby, without having to tell him in so many words. If he was smart enough, he would realize it without her saying anything. She let Bobby walk ahead of her and grinned mischievously.


	5. Meeting David Jamison

Author's Note: I have been really shocked about what happened in Orlando and Disneyworld. May all those victims rest in peace.

They found a silver grey Chevy Tahoe in the garage and Alex immediately slid behind the wheel.

"Do you like it?" Bobby asked as Alex turned on the ignition.

She looked at him sideways and smiled. "You know very well I do."

Bobby smiled back and put his seatbelt on as Alex backed out of the garage and off the driveway. They drove slowly through the gated community and greeted the guards when they left the property. Bobby turned to look at Alex.

"I really like this place," he said casually.

"It is a very nice place, I'll give you that," she replied as she turned onto the main street. "I would love to live in a place like this in New York."

"You have a nice place too," Bobby said casually.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "It hasn't really been my place these past few years," she explained and sighed deeply. "Not since..," she stopped when she felt Bobby's hand on her arm.

"Jo Gage," he said softly and squeezed her arm. "I should have known," he mumbled.

She smiled sweetly at him and put her hand on his to give his hand a soft squeeze. "I have been thinking about moving for a while," she said casually.

"Really?" Bobby asked surprised. "I never realized."

"I never told you," she said as she turned onto the Bronson Memorial Highway.

The rest of the drive to Disneyworld was spent in comfortable silence, with Bobby gazing out of the window and occasionally looking at Alex out of the corner of this eye. They arrived at the personnel parking less than 15 minutes later. After explaining to the guards who they were, they parked their car and walked to the main entrance. They walked close to each other, Alex's shoulder bumping Bobby's arm every now and then.

"The townhouse is not only a very nice place, it's also very close to the park," Alex said as she bumped into Bobby to avoid running into a very excited kid. "Do you think I'll find such a perfect home?" she asked as she turned to look at Bobby.

"Unless you decide to move here, I don't think you'll find an affordable place like this anywhere in New York," Bobby stated dryly.

"Moving here, huh?" she quipped and swatted his arm when he bumped into her once more. "That might not be such a bad idea," she stated matter-of-factly. "Do you think Orlando PD could use a great pair of detectives?" she asked.

"A pair?" Bobby whispered.

"If I move here, I'm taking you along," she said softly and linked her arm through his, laughing loudly at the very confused look on his face.

"Really?" he quipped as he raised his eyebrow suggestively at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, big guy. I'd be taking you along because you make the best meatballs with pasta in the world," she explained.

Bobby stopped in his tracks to stare at her. "You'd only be taking me along to take advantage of me?" he asked, trying very hard to sound shocked.

"Of course," she quipped as she shrugged her shoulders.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I could live with that," he said and smiled at her. "But I don't think they are waiting for a cop with a reputation," he explained.

Alex squeezed his arm. "They'd just need to look at our solve rate and they won't care about your reputation," she said as she pulled him towards the entrance.

"If you say so," he shrugged and followed her along.

They saw someone standing near the main entrance apparently looking for someone. They walked towards where he was standing and he turned to look at them. "Are you Bobby Goren and Alex Eames?" he asked softly.

"I am Alex Eames," she said as she extended her hand to shake his outstretched one, "and this big guy is my partner Bobby Goren," she finished.

"I am David Jamison," David said as he shook Bobby's hand. "Thank you for coming out here," he said and smiled at them. "Our employees have been really worried lately," he explained.

"That's what we are here for," Bobby said and they followed David to wherever he was going.

"You are aware of the non-fraternization rule?" he asked both detectives as he entered a small office. "Take a seat," he said as he sat down behind his desk. "We had another couple disappear yesterday," David said sadly.

Alex sat down and Bobby plopped down next to her. "There's been another one?" Bobby asked. "That makes it three," he stated and looked at David. "And the first disappearance happened when?"

"Eight days ago," he said softly as he crumpled a piece of paper on his desk. "Everyone has been so careful, but apparently not careful enough.'

"Do you have any idea who could be behind those disappearances?" Bobby asked as he started fidgeting in his seat. He stopped moving around when Alex glared at him. "Sorry," he murmured.

David Jamison smiled at the big detective. "You are going to make one heck of a character with all that energy," he said as he went through a pile of papers on his desk.

"You have no idea," Alex quipped and smiled at her big partner. "He can't sit still for a second."

"Have you decided on your characters?" David asked and smiled when Alex swatted her fidgeting partner a second time.

"We thought we'd be Beauty and the Beast," Alex explained and looked at her big partner. "I think Bobby will make a perfect Beast."

"I'd have to agree with that," David said. "I thought I'd introduce you to everyone tomorrow and work out costumes and everything, so you'll be able to start the day after tomorrow," David explained and handed them a paper.

Bobby looked at the paper and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You have a list of names?" he asked surprised.

David shrugged his shoulders. "I keep a very close eye on all my employees," he said matter-of-factly.

"Do I dare to ask why you came up with only those names?" Bobby asked as he scanned through the names.

David sighed deeply. "Those are mostly the folks that don't really mingle with the rest of the group, they are on their own most of the time," he explained and rose from his seat. "I don't consider them suspect though," he said and stretched his back. "I just thought it would be interesting if you knew who the stand-outs were," he finished.

Bobby shook his head in agreement. "Thank you for that," he said as he rose from his seat. "What time should be come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Can you come back around eight?" David asked. "We have our weekly personnel meeting then. I'll introduce to everyone and then we will go to the tailor and try on some costumes. A few adjustments might be needed," David said as he looked at Bobby.

"I agree, he is a big guy," Alex quipped and smiled when Bobby glared at her. "Don't try to look so mean," she said. "It doesn't suit you."

"If you say so," Bobby answered and smiled at his petite partner.

David smiled at the two detectives. "They are going to love you guys," he said casually and shook both Bobby and Alex's hand. "And I don't think you won't have to try very hard to hide what you're feeling for each other," he said casually, laughing at the shocked look on both Bobby's and Alex's face.

They left the office and slowly walked back to their car in comfortable silence. Once they arrived at the car, Alex claimed her usual sport behind the wheel and Bobby slid in beside her. He turned to look at his partner. "How about going for a swim in that awesome pool?" he asked.

"That might be a bit of a problem," Alex explained. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"I don't mind," Bobby said with a huge grin on his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bobby!" Alex screamed and she swatted his arm, hard. "You have a very dirty mind, Mister," she murmured and pulled out of her parking sport.

"Sorry," he said as he smiled sheepishly.

"You are everything but sorry," Alex retorted and smiled. "How about heading to the outlet?" she asked her big partner.

"I don't mind," he said. "I actually love shopping," he explained.

Alex stopped the car and turned to look at him. "You love cooking and you love shopping?" she said to no one in particular. "Marry me, Bobby," she said with her voice full of humor.

"Ross would love that," he quipped and laughed when she hit his arm before pulling onto the street and driving off towards the highway


End file.
